


Pink Hearts, Red Dreams

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem that I wrote on August 9, 2013 at 10:47 P.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Hearts, Red Dreams

Pink hearts red dreams 

 

So in love in my sleep   
Why can't I...  
Why can't I...  
feel this way   
when I'm awake

 

I wait to dream every night...  
My love is there waiting   
with a single purple rose


End file.
